star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Selfie/Anaconda/Fancy/Problem
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) Performed By: Tyquisha, Maria, Anasteshia, Promila, Mackenzie, Marketa, Leslie, Nithin, Deek Lyrics Maria (Anasteshia) First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it) And I'm still in the Murda Bizness I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right) You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?) Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah) Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Mackenzie Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie What a creep Is that guy sleeping over there? Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on That's so ratchet That girl is such a fake model She definitely bought all her Instagram followers Who goes out on Mondays? OK, let's go take some shots Oh no, ugh I feel like I'm gonna throw up Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine Let's go dance Promila''' There's no vodka at this table Do you know anyone else here?'' ''Marketa Oh my God, Jason just texted me'' ''Mackenzie Should I go home with him? I guess I took a good selfie '' ''Mackenzie, Nithin, Marketa, Leslie, Promila, Deek, Anasteshia, and Maria (one each line) Selfie x8'' '' '' '' '' '''''Anasteshia It's Iggy Iggs! Uh! Maria''' What you got?'' ''Anasteshia Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what!'' '''''Maria (Tyquisha) I'm so fancy (My Anaconda..) You already know (My Anaconda..) I'm in the fast lane (My Anaconda don't...) From L.A. to Tokyo '' (Oh my gosh,) (look at her but) (Oh my gosh) (look at her butt)'' Tyquisha''' My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle'' ''Maria Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil'' ''Tyquisha Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit '' I'm on some dumb shit (x7) '''''Anasteshia Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders Anastehsia and Maria''' I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got)'' '''''Tyquisha ''a big fat ass. Come on! '' '' '' Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7 Category:Series Finale